


Sanders Sides Oneshots And Drabbles

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Bad Puns, Boys In Love, Cute, Good Deceit Sanders, M/M, Men Crying, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Other, Partner Betrayal, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Ending, Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Just a few ideas that are too short to be their own story.





	1. Guess He Didn't Love me, After All, Who Would?

He sat there, leaning against the back of the door sobbing.  
The mismatched breathing and hitched sobs seeping into the material of his jumper. His whole body held a slouch, feeling ruined was something he should be used to by now. But above all else, he felt betrayed. 

The person he loved, trusted has unknowingly shoved a dagger into his chest and with every wistful comment the dagger is twisted, he feels like his body was made of feeble, broken glass.  
For hours he could sit there begging for the pain to stop but it doesn't work that way. He could wish for the same thing for the rest of his life and he would feel nothing from it because nothing would change. Today was just one of those days, where it wouldn't stop. 

The pounding in his head was continuous and repetitive. Then came their fawning, once again, talking as if they were so deeply in love. his best friend, with someone else he didn't get reassurance because he didn't want their lies. they loved each other whether they will admit it or not.  
It's only a matter of time.  
One day he was wanted, he was the actor boy that everyone loved and he had everyone hanging off his every word. 

When he had met Virgil, the boy did not get along with his friends in the slightest and Roman decided to break away from them a bit. he lost many of his friends but he still had Virgil.  
Little did he know Virgil didn't love him back, he just leads Roman on to the point that it was almost an established relationship. then one day out of nowhere Virgil starts hanging out with Patton.

Patton his best, and only friend left at this point. Then they start to get more than a little friendly and after a few months of their offhand comments, Roman being allowed to hang out with them less and less, he began to feel them slip away. Then came the day that Virgil Ivory pulled his heart from his chest, and stomped on it. The two came into school after the weekend holding hands.  
People were congratulating them, when they asked about him Virgil had just shrugged it off and said something along the lines of 'we weren't together' or 'Roman doesn't hang out with us anymore' because of course, he was the bad guy. He curled further into himself and sobbed some more.


	2. Snake Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Mociet Crack fic for the fluffs

Patton and dee were sitting on the couch cuddling, but Patton kept giggling.  
For a while dee occasionally smiled at him amused, but when Patton looked back at him, he let out a proper laugh, he couldn't stop giggling and eventually, when Dee asked, he just mumbled something about it being 'nothing' and ' Don't worry, my snake.' 

Although he wasn't convinced he sighed, and let Patton laugh to himself about the joke, that was nothing. when the movie ended he smiled at the man next to him, who had his hand over his mouth to contain giggles. So Dee walked across the room, eyeing Patton all the way, "Pat, if you don't stop being a suspicious little snowflake I will steal your nose." At this, he just burst into more laughter and Dee walked upstairs. 

Several times that day Patton would randomly play some music and then begin to sign before breaking down into more laughter.

The final time Patton walked up to him he played the instrumental to, 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran from the speakers. 

Just as it had several times that day, and Patton began to sing it. Dee raised an eyebrow but listened none the less.

That was until he got the chorus, "I'm in love with a snake, that's you." He sang pointing at Dee and winking, as to which Dee's jaw dropped to the floor.  
Once he realised how purely stupid it was and that, this was the thing Patton found so hilarious he started to snicker.  
"We push and pull like Ro. Virge too." and with that line, they both collapsed against the counter laughing so hard their stomachs began to ache.  
The whole rest of the day, every time they looked at each other, they broke down into more laughter. "Patton" Dee snorted

as soon as they made eye contact again, another fit of laughter travelled through both of them. "For fuck sake- haha" The laughter died don until Virgil walked in and when roman playfully shoved him as they sat down dee and Patton looked at each other before once again dying with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open  
> 


End file.
